


sometimes your sister's best friend is a succubus and you're just going to have to find a way to deal with that

by RimiLovemail



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Overstimulation, Succubus Rinko, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimiLovemail/pseuds/RimiLovemail
Summary: Due to an unfortunate(?) accident, Rinko has become a succubus, and she's hungry.Tomoe is always there to help a friend in need.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	sometimes your sister's best friend is a succubus and you're just going to have to find a way to deal with that

**Author's Note:**

> autocorrect tried to turn "friend in need" in the description into "friend in bed" which... still accurate lmao

Tomoe really, genuinely hadn't suspected that Rinko was a succubus. Not for a while, anyway. She'd come a long way from her middle school days of attempting to dig up incriminating information about her sister's best friend, and honestly got on pretty well these days, particularly since becoming college dorm neighbours (they'd been given the option of becoming roommates, but Rinko wanted more privacy and Tomoe thought it seemed too contrived).

All of which made the fact that she  _ was _ a lot more surprising.

"Whoa…" Tomoe breathed, staring with awe at Rinko's horns, emerging from her forehead and curling back around her head, spiralling to a tip like a ram's. There was a slight, shifting bump in her ankle-length skirt indicating the end of her tail. "You got wings as well?" Tomoe asked, an excited sparkle in her crystal blue eyes that reminded Rinko uncannily of Ako, despite the total lack of resemblance otherwise.

"I… I do, but… I'd have to take off my shirt to reveal them…" Rinko murmured bashfully, breaking eye contact in favour of the floor.

"Okay." Tomoe nodded. "Go on. I don't mind."

"I…!"

"Oh, right!" she laughed, smacking herself on the forehead. "You must not be wearing a bra, right?"

Time slowed for a moment, Rinko's embarrassment (for herself, at least) fading slightly as she tried to puzzle out how Tomoe could possibly have arrived at that conclusion. She didn't manage to figure it out before she continued.

"Don't worry, I'm not either. See?" She threw off her baggy t-shirt, exposing her upper body to Rinko, tough, chiselled abs and soft breasts which, sure enough, were resolutely not hidden by any sort of bra. "No problem!"

Rinko felt her face sizzling as she tried and failed not to stare.

"...Rinko-san? Everything okay?"

"...Yes…" she eventually squeaked, still engrossed in Tomoe's midriff. "I… suppose I could show you my wings…" She began to unbutton her shirt, first revealing her plain black bra (which a small percentage of her brain was still devoted to figuring out how Tomoe had missed), and, as it fell from her shoulders and the last of her glamour disappeared, her leathery, batlike wings, extending to a span that could comfortably encompass another person, although height-wise they only stretched down to a little past her hips.

"Cool…" Tomoe circled Rinko again, eyes taking in every detail of her new appendages (and, Rinko noticed, taking a quick tour of her chest as well). "So, hang on…"

"Hm?"

"Back in middle school, when we first met, and I accused you of being a demonic temptress attempting to seduce Ako into a life of debauchery" - Moca had never let Tomoe live down her brief theatre kid phase - "I was technically… at least partially right?"

"No, no!" Rinko hurriedly protested. "This is… a recent development…"

"Recent? How recent?"

"Last week… I was messing around with some rituals I found online… they never usually work, so mostly it's just a harmless hobby… but… this one did…"

"I see, I see. So, ah… what's the issue here? I mean, this all seems pretty kick ass to me."

"Well… as a succubus… aside from normal food… I also need to sustain myself… through…" she swallowed. "Through, ah…"

"Through?" Tomoe asked. Rinko had been hoping she could get away with just trailing off, but she genuinely didn't seem to know.

"...Lust." she finished, somewhat reluctantly. "I… have to sustain myself… through people's expressions of lust towards me… it's… not an inherently harmful process, but…"

"I see. And what does that mean?"

Rinko blinked. "...Sex, Tomoe-san. It means I have to have sex."

"Oh, yeah, I think I have heard that about succubuses, actually."

"Succubi…" Rinko corrected under her breath.

They stood there for a moment, a silence that only Rinko seemed to find awkward filling the space between them. She coughed.

"Ooooohhh!" Tomoe eventually exclaimed. "Right, right, I get it. So you just call me up whenever you need to satiate your thirst for human lust, yeah? No problem. I can handle that." She considered for a moment. "I probably can handle that."

As much as it embarrassed Rinko to admit it, even to herself, Tomoe had, for once, made the correct assumption. After all, if she  _ had _ to have sex with someone to survive, it might as well be with someone who she was already fairly close to, who lived literally right next door, and who… well.

Rinko wasn't gonna pretend she hadn't thought about it before.

"Just… just until I can figure out how to reverse this… I don't mean to be a burden…"

"Ah, it's fine! Don't worry about it. And, I mean, hey. I ain't gonna pretend I haven't thought about it before."

Rinko could swear her entire body was blushing. "I, ah, I… what about… your classes…?"

"Oh, yeah, hold up," Tomoe said, grabbing a pen and paper, "lemme just write you up a schedule of all the times of day I'm ready and available to have my life energy fucked out by a busty succubus lady." She started scribbling for a moment, paused. "The busty succubus lady in this situation is you, if that wasn't clear."

"No, I, er... I got that."

"Cool." Tomoe grinned, nodded, and resumed scribbling. After a second or two, she handed the paper to Rinko. "Here y'go."

"Tomoe-san... this just says... 'literally always'?"

"Uh... yeah. Yeah, that seems right."

"Do you… have a spare copy of your class schedule…?"

"Ugh. Fine." Tomoe sighed, fetching the requested document from a drawer. "But just so you know, I am totally willing to skip class to have sex with you."

"I'm… flattered…?" Rinko stammered out, trying to focus on getting a photo of the timetable.

"Okay!" Tomoe put the paper away as Rinko set her phone aside. "Well, pleasure doing business with you, and I look forward to seeing a lot more of you again soon." She winked.

"Ah… well… actually…"

"Hm?"

"Well… I've been this way… for a few days now… and… I haven't… yet…"

"Oh." she nodded. " _ Ooohhhhhhhh _ ." she smirked, closing the curtains. "Well, I'm ready when you are."

Rinko blushed, tempered with a smile - embarrassing as this was, it had also gone so much better than she'd dared hope. She began to slip off her skirt-

"Whoa, shit! You got a tattoo?"

"Huh!?" Rinko jumped slightly at Tomoe's sudden exclamation, taking a moment to process that she was referring to the elaborate design printed on her skin just below her belly button. "Oh, that… that's my emblem… I think… it's supposed to glow… when I use my powers…"

"Your powers?"

"Ah… yes… let me demonstrate…" she stepped out of the pile of her crumpled clothing to join Tomoe, brushed a finger against her muscular arm.

"Huh."

"And now…" she concentrated, and suddenly a purple glow began to emanate from her emblem. She touched Tomoe's arm again.

" _ Aaaahhh! _ " Tomoe moaned.

"That's, ah… that's how it works…"

"Holy  _ shit _ … just from my  _ arm? _ " Tomoe murmured, half to herself, as she looked down at her suddenly-drenched boyshorts. "I should probably get these off…"

"Ah…" Rinko ventured as she watched Tomoe strip off the last of her clothing, "so, do you want me to… touch you more…?" 

" _ Please. _ " Tomoe breathed. "Touch me  _ everywhere _ ."

Rinko smiled, her newfound succubus instincts overriding her human embarrassment as she shed her underwear, pressing her naked body against Tomoe's.

" _ Ahn! _ " Tomoe squealed as she was embraced. Her entire body felt so sensitive, and everywhere Rinko's bare skin pressed against her own  _ burned _ , the flames consuming her mind with unimaginable lust.

And she thought she'd been horny already.

She felt wings reaching around to encompass her back, saw Rinko reaching up for a kiss, and didn't even offer a token resistance as her tongue pushed past her lips, toying playfully with her own. She moaned into Rinko's mouth, each plaintive, muffled cry a wordless plea for  _ more. _ When Rinko finally broke off the kiss, Tomoe was left gasping for air, eyes lidded and tongue hanging out like an overheated dog.

"Tomoe-san…?" Rinko's voice was as soft and quiet as ever, but somehow now, rather than seeming shy and meek, it felt teasing, playful, a gentle yet confident assertion of total dominance. "What would you like me to do now?"

She couldn't lie. She didn't know if there was something hypnotic about Rinko's gaze, about the way her tail was dancing across her thigh, or if she was just too horny to care anymore about whatever perception of coolness she might have had, but she could only tell the truth.

"I want you to fuck me…" she breathed. "I want you to fuck me hard… Rinko-san… I want you to make me your bitch…"

Even with the confidence her succubus abilities granted her, Rinko still seemed a little taken aback. Only for a second, though.

"Well… I suppose I could do that…"

Tomoe couldn't remember much after that, time blurring, magic granting both of them incredible stamina as Rinko fucked her for hours, her fingers, her tongue, her tail, all bringing her to climax more times than she could keep track of, each orgasm only sending her further into a lustful, submissive frenzy until finally,  _ finally _ , Rinko was satisfied.

Her body still felt numb as morning light, creeping through the crack in the curtains, awoke her. She had absolutely no idea how long she'd been asleep, but, as she reflected on what little of the previous… night? Afternoon?  _ Morning? _ ... she could recall with the orgasmic fog at last cleared from her brain…

...she had no regrets. That had been fucking awesome, she'd do it again in a heartbeat.

She looked to her side, at the beautiful, demonic woman sleeping beside her, arm around her midriff and breasts pressed against her side. It was probably for the best that her powers weren't active right now, but that didn't stop Tomoe from kind of wishing they were. Once she'd determined she was capable of moving her arm, she began to stroke one of Rinko's horns gently, kissing her on the forehead.

"Tomoe-san…?" she whispered, a little hoarsely, her eyes fluttering open.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay…" she yawned. "I don't think I need to sleep too much anymore…"

"Huh." Tomoe nodded.

"Thank you… for agreeing to this… I know… it's a lot to deal with…"

"Oh, I promise I am one hundred percent okay with this arrangement."

Rinko laughed. "I guess… having sex with a succubus… must feel pretty good…"

"Bit of an understatement." Tomoe smiled. "So, ah… how often are you going to need to do this…?"

"I'm not sure… I think… my powers come less potent… the more recently I've fed…?" Tomoe swallowed in anticipation as Rinko's emblem began to glow again, and an experimental finger brushed against her belly.

It tickled slightly more than normal.

"...Guess so, huh."

"Are you… disappointed…?"

"A little." she admitted bashfully.

Rinko giggled. "Well…" she began, and suddenly Tomoe was being lifted, spun around until she was on all fours on top of Rinko. "I know it's not quite the same as it is for me, but…" The succubus bit her lip, playfully hiding her nipples behind her wings.

"I'm sure you must be hungry too…"

**Author's Note:**

> himari uehara voice "TO-MO-E~! I can't believe you'd have sex with a succubus without inviting me to join! Honestly it's like you don't even know me"


End file.
